TRULY MADLY DEEPLY
by Mine Kuramae
Summary: Akito e Shgiure após a libertação do mangá... o que aconteceu entre o capitulo 134145 e o capitulo 136, pois ali se passou quase 1 ano no tempo
1. Chapter 1

**TRULY MADLY DEEPLY**

**CAPÍTULO 1- NA PRAIA**

Era final do mês de agosto, havia sido um verão quente e agitado para a família Souma; muitas coisas haviam acontecido e a principal delas foi a libertação da maldição e a revelação do segredo do patriarca, ou deveríamos dizer 'da patriarca'. Apesar de ter vivido anos trancada na sede, sofrendo, Akito tinha decidido continuar vivendo como um Souma e sendo o patriarca, ela não ia deixar para traz tudo o que seu pai havia lhe deixado. A única diferença é que havia deixado de ser Kami-sama para ser simplesmente Akito. Também havia finalmente se acertado com Shigure depois de tantos anos de sofrimento. Finalmente eles estavam juntos, dispostos a esquecer o passado e a construírem um futuro juntos.

Shigure havia deixado sua antiga casa e havia retornado para a sede e para Akito, e agora estava ajudando-a a arrumar as coisas por lá. A maioria dos ex-juunishi haviam continuado vivendo na sede como antes com a única diferença que agora eram livres e não tinham mais a obrigaçao de permanecerem ao lado de Akito. Tinha uma parte da família que não apoiavam muito as mudanças impostas por Akito e muito menos o fato de terem uma matriarca ao invés de um patriarca, mas eles nada podiam fazer pois as decisões do antigo patriarca, Akira Souma, pai de Akito, eram incostestáveis e ele havia deixado em seu testamento todos seus bens para sua única filha bem como seu posto de patriarca. As pessoas gostavam e respeitavam muito Akira souma, por isso, por ele, Akito permanecia onde estava sem enfrentar grandes problemas.

O maior de todos os problemas ainda era Ren. Vez ou outra ela ainda conseguia despistar as empregadas e escapava de seu quarto indo infernizar Akito. Akito já estava farta de tudo isso e decidiu que ia de uma vez por todas colocar um fim nisso... ia lhe informar que iria continuar vivendo como um Souma e que a aposta não fazia mais sentido nenhum pois ninguém a havia abandonado, eles só estavam livres, também iria lhe expulsar de uma vez por todas da sede. A conversa não havia sido nada fácil, Ren não admitia a derrota de forma alguma e tentou varias vezes provocar Akito que havia se mantido firme para não perder o controle, ao menos não na frente daquela mulher.

Mas agora, após a conversa, Akito encontrava-se trancada em seu quarto. De tudo que tinha que ser mudado, Ren era a única coisa que não estava em suas mãos , aquela mulher a havia abandonado e não voltaria atrás, ela estava trancada em seu mundo assim como ela, Akito, um dia esteve no seu. Não conseguia sentir rancor nem mágoas daquela mulher, apenas tristeza. Só lhe restava rezar a Kami-sama para que um dia Ren pudesse encontrar paz.

Shigure estava voltando para a casa sede trazendo o resto de as mudança quando vê Hatori parado na porta do quarto de Akito.

- O que houve com ela, Haa-san? Akito está bem?- pergunta preocupado

- Não sei, ela foi conversar com Ren e está trancada em seu quarto agora. Não permitiu que eu entrasse. Estou com medo que ela tenha tido uma recaída- responde preocupado

- Vou tentar falar com ela

- Não está sendo nada fácil para ela enfrentar tanta pressão. Shigure, porque vocês não saem um pouco da sede por alguns dias? Porque não vão para alguma das propriedades da família e descansam um pouco?

- Seria ótimo!- imaginado- podíamos aproveitar o final do verão e irmos para a praia. O mar iria acalma-la e a brisa amenizar o calor. Mal posso esperar para vê-la usando um maravilhoso biquíni

Hatori suspira- duvido que você consiga convence-la a irem para a praia. E muito menos que consiga faze-la usar um biquíni. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, mande me chamarem- e se retira

Shigure adentra o quarto de Akito e a encontra sentada na janela pensativa, como nos velhos tempos, ele se preocupa, tanto trabalho para mudar as coisas e agora em cinco minutos Ren parecia ter conseguido acabar com tudo e trazer aquela velha Akito, triste e melancólica de volta; aproxima-se lentamente dela e a abraça por traz.

- Está tudo bem com você?- sorri gentilmente e a beija na bochecha

Akito enxuga as lágrimas- sim

- A conversa com Ren não foi nada fácil, não é? – acaricia o rosto dela- mas eu tenho uma idéia, porque não saímos um pouco da sede e não vamos passar uns tempos na praia? Só nos dois. Assim poderemos descansar depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Eu não gosto de praia e muito menos do calor- responde ela seca

- Mas o verão já está acabando e além disso lá tem uma brisa fresca. Poderíamos ir para o interior mas lá seria mais quente ainda... e da minha companhia, você não gosta?- faz cara de cachorro pidão

Akito sorri, ainda que um sorriso triste e bagunça os cabelos dele- tudo bem, mas se eu me extressar ou passar mal não diga que eu não avisei. Vou pegar a chave na biblioteca e a visar as empregadas da casa para prepararem nossos quartos.

Ele sorri- não se preocupe, arrume as suas malas que eu vou arrumar as minhas e cuido de pegar as chaves e avisar que chegaremos lá hoje de noite.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não sei arrumar malas.

- Err.. bem... separe as roupas que gostaria de levar que eu te ajudo a colocar na mala assim que eu voltar.- beija ela delicadamente nos lábios e sai do quarto.

Quando ele retorna alguns minutos depois com suas malas já prontas e trazendo as chaves da casa , vê que Akito separou metade das roupas do armário e estava tentando colocar tudo em uma mala pequena.

Shigure ri e vai até ela- você não nega que é uma mulher em suas atitudes. Acho que tem roupa demais aí Akky, deixe-me te ajudar.

Pacientemente ele a ajuda separar algumas das roupas e colocar tudo dentro da mala; cerca de meia hora depois os dois já está a caminho da casa de praia dos Soumas. Um dos motoristas da sede os levam. Na metade do caminho, Akito começa a se sentir indisposta e deita a cabeça no ombro dele que sorri e acaricia seu rosto e nota que ela tem um pouco de febre.

- Sempre essa febre- pensa- Será que eu deveria mesmo tê-la trazido?- questiona-se

Cerca de 3 horas depois o motorista estaciona o carro diante da casa que fica localizada em uma pequena cidade litorânea. A casa fica praticamente de frente para a praia , cercada por um bosque florido. Trata-se de uma casa enorme de dois andares com uma varanda de frente para a praia. Aos fundos tem uma outra casa semelhante a essa e onde Akito tinha ficado no verão passado.

Akito que havia adormecido, acorda assim que o carro pára, esfrega os olhos ainda sonolenta. Os dois descem do carro e são recepcionados pelas empregadas da casa que lhes mostram seus aposentos. Ela adentra o quarto e se joga na cama cansada. Shigure se sente ao lado dela e lhe acaricia o rosto.

- Porque não toma um banho e descansa? Está um pouco febril.

- Não, antes eu queria dar uma volta, ver o mar, sentir a brisa, estou com muito calor nesse quarto. Aqui é muito quente.

- Então vamos, mas se a febre piorar voltamos imediatamente- diz um pouco a contragosto, pega na mão dela e a ajuda a se levantar.

Saem da casa e caminham em direção à praia. Akito senta-se no degrau que dá acesso para a praia e fica olhando o céu estrelado, o mar calmo, a noite que está bonita e agradável. Shigure senta-se ao lado dela e fica apenas observando-a

-Akito...- ele a chama um tempo depois.

Ela se vira e o olha. Ele sorri e leva a mão ate o rosto dela e o acaricia, aproxima seu rosto lentamente, encosta seus lábios nos dela e a beija apaixonadamente. Akito fecha os olhos e se entrega ao beijo enquanto uma brisa suave esvoaça seus cabelos e a lua crescente sorri para os amantes.

Depois de segundos que parecem uma eternidade, os dois se separam e Akito deita a cabeça no ombro dele. Os dois permanecem um bom tempo envolvidos na magia do momento até que ele percebe que a febre dela tinha aumentado muito e que ela tremia de frio.

- Vamos Akito, você está queimando de febre e isso não é nada bom- pega na mão dela e a ajuda a se levantar, mas ela se sente tonta e fraqueja- isso não é bom também- ele a pega no colo e a leva até a casa. Vai direto para o quarto e a coloca na cama, então procura na caixa de remédios o termômetro. Ele abre um pouco a blusa dela e coloca o termômetro- vou buscar água para você poder tomar o remédio, já volto- beija a testa dela e sai do quarto retornando instantes depois com um copo de água.

Ele coloca o copo de água em cima de uma cômoda e vai até Akito, retira o termômetro- 39 º- acaricia o rosto dela preocupado- não gosto nada disso, mas não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você e ficará boa. Tome isso que logo irá se sentir melhor- e lhe entrega um anti-térmico e o copo com água.

Ela toma o remédio e lhe devolve o copo, tem o rosto corado da febre bem como um olhar febril

- Porque não toma um banho? Vai ajuda-la a relaxar e a aliviar a febre. Quer ajuda?

Ela olha feio para ele- Não, obrigada- e se levanta, pega roupas limpas na mala e vai para o banheiro.

Shigure fica parado na porta atento caso aconteça alguma coisa. Cerca de 10 minutos depois ela sai do banheiro usando um yukata de dormir.

- Sente-se melhor?- pergunta acariciando o rosto dela.

- Um pouco, gomen ne por te dar trabalho.

- Não se incomode, procure dormir um pouco, amanhã estará melhor.

Ele pega ela no colo e a ajeita na cama- também vou tomar um banho e já volto para cuidar de você- beija o rosto dela e vai tomar o banho.

Quando retorna, um tempo depois, encontra Akito dormindo tranqüila. Então entra por baixo das cobertas e a abraça, percebe que o corpo dela esta suado da febre, retira uma das cobertas e passa um pano úmido sobre o rosto dela para enxugar o suor deixando depois o pano na fronte dela. Mantem-se acordado a noite toda controlando a febre que se mantém alta, até que , vencido pelo sono e pelo cansaço, acaba adormecendo abraçado a ela.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2- NA PRAIA

A luz do sol penetra no quarto trazendo calor e vida. Shigure acorda e percebe que adormecera abraçado à Akito, sorri e acaricia o rosto dela que apesar de parecer mais fresco que na noite anterior ainda está quente. Ela ainda dorme, esparramada na cama e com o quimono todo desarrumado.

- Parece uma criança- pensa, mas seus olhos caem sobre a coxa dela à mostra- mas se transformou em uma linda mulher

Com cuidado para não acorda-la, ele se levanta, vai para a sacada. Está um típico dia de verão, quente e ensolarado, o céu esta azul e o mar calmo traz uma brisa suave e refrescante.

Ele se espreguiça, senta na cadeira, pega um livro para ler e ascende o cigarro. Ia deixar Akito dormir o quanto precisasse. Mas mal ele tinha acabado de ler a primeira pagina do livro quando sente dois braços a envolve-lo

- Ohayo Akito-san, eu te acordei?- ele a beija no rosto

- Não. A luz do sol me acordou- sorri e caminha ate a beira da sacada- está um dia lindo! - Respira fundo

Ele se aproxima dela e passa a mão por sua cintura- sim, o dia está lindo, e você está linda! Dormiu bem? Sente-se melhor?

- Dormi perfeitamente bem com você ao meu lado. E sim, estou melhor.

- Mesmo assim, ainda tem um pouco de febre, não é bom pisar descalça no chão gelado e nem sair aqui no vento. Vamos voltar para o quarto que irei buscar algo para comermos.

Akito espirra algumas vezes seguidas- não, quero fica um pouco aqui, lá dentro está muito abafado.

- Viu o que eu acabei de falar? Já esta espirrando

- É o seu cigarro. Pensei que só fumasse na companhia do Hatori- e espirra novamente.

- Nem sempre, fumo quando tenho vontade. Você é alérgica? Não sabia

- Sou. Lógico que não sabia, nunca fumou perto de mim antes.

Shigure apaga o cigarro- gomen ne, eu nunca mais vou fumar, nem perto, nem longe de você. Tome- e entrega o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro para ela – jogue tudo fora. Não quero que fique mal por minha causa. E vamos entrar que irei cuidar de você- ele pega na mão dela e a conduz para dentro e a acomoda na cama.

Durante o dia todo, Shigure cuida dela, até que no final da tarde, vendo que ela já não tinha mais febre , convida-a para darem uma volta.

Akito se troca e os dois saem para passear pelo bosque. Está uma tarde fresca e agradável, o sol começa a se pôr atrás das montanhas. Envolvido pela magia do momento, ele a puxa para si e a envolve em um abraço

- Como é bom tê-la em meus braços. Aishiteru- e ele a beija.

Assim que escurece, os dois voltam para casa.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3- NA PRAIA

No dia seguinte, Shigure acorda e não vê Akito dormindo ao seu lado, levanta-se preocupado e então a vê debruçada na sacada olhando o mar. Aproxima-se dela e a abraça por traz.

- Ohayo, Akito-san- beija o pescoço dela

- Ohayo- responde ela sorrindo

- Está tudo bem? Acordei e não te vi na cama

- Está. Acordei cedo e não queria te acorda, então vim ficar um pouco aqui na sacada, ver o mar... está um dia tão lindo!

- Sim, está mesmo, mas nada comparado à tua beleza. Vejo que está sem febre novamente, se quiser podemos comer alguma coisa e irmos para a praia passear um pouco, o que acha?

- Pode ser.

- Então vamos nos trocar e comer algo- ele pega na mão dela e a leva para o quarto. Os dois se arrumam e depois de tomarem o café da manhã saem em direção à praia.

Akito esta usando uma calça e uma blusa e Shigure uma calça e uma camisa.

- Está quente aqui fora- reclama Akito

- Sim, vamos procurar uma sombra. Você quer que eu busque o guarda-sol?

- Não precisa, vamos nos sentar um pouco, se esquentar muito você pega o guarda-sol.

Shigure olha assustado para ela- tem certeza, Akito-san? O sol não vai fazer mal para você?

- Não sei, mas se eu me sentir mal eu aviso.

Ele pega na mão dela e os dois se sentam na areia bem próximo ao mar. Akito tira os sapatos e arregaça a calça até os joelhos. Shigure faz o mesmo e desabotoa a camisa.

- Se alguém da sede te ver assim certamente não irão de reconhecer- diz olhando para ela – onde já se viu o patriarca da família relaxado desse jeito- ri

- E você não está nada diferente de mim- retruca ela

- Mas eu posso, sou um simples escritos, não o patriarca da família

- Hoje sou apenas Akito

Shigure a abraça e a deita na areia delicadamente e lhe rouba um beijo, e então se deita ao lado dela que fecha os olhos e fica sentindo o sol aquecer seu corpo, a brisa suave que sopra, o barulho das ondas do mar. Ela podia perder-s para sempre nesse momento. Shigure também parecia estar absorto em pensamentos, sentia seu coração leve, feliz, estava finalmente ao lado de seu grande amor.

- Akky... – ele a chama depois de um tempo- está ficando quente demais, vamos caminhar um pouco na beira da praia e molhar os pés?

- Sim- responde ela voltando a si

Então Shigure se levanta, sacode a areia da roupa e estende a mão para ela se levantar e de mãos dadas cainham até a beira da praia para molharem os pés.

- Está gelada !- reclama ela

- Não acho, está quente demais aqui fora e a temperatura da água está perfeita.

- Se é assim porque não entra na água?- e ela começa a chutar água nele

- Ah, é assim, é? Se vai me molhar você vem comigo- ele se abaixa e começa a jogar água nela

Akito sai correndo. O rapaz sorri e sai correndo atrás dela, ele corre rápido e não demora muito para alcançá-la, ele a derruba gentilmente no chão e próxima seu rosto do dela olhando-a nos olhos ate que a envolve em um beijo apaixonado enquanto suas mãos deslizam pelo corpo dela.

Akito o abraça e retribui o beijo. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Shigure coloca a mão por dentro da blusa dela e acaricia seus seios sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Vendo que ela não apresenta resistência ele continua acariciando a pele macia e delicada dela, até que vem uma onda forte e os deixa ensopados trazendo-os de volta a realidade.

Shigure abre os olhos, desfaz lentamente o beijo e olha bravo para o mar- estamos ensopa. É melhor voltarmos antes que você fique com febre de novo.

Ele se levanta e a ajuda a se levantar, percebe que a blusa dela ficou transparente e colada no corpo revelando suas formas, então ele retira sua camisa, mesmo estando molhada, e coloca sobre os ombros dela- não quero que ninguém veja seu corpo, somente eu posso ter esse privilégio- diz olhando para os seios dela.

Akito fica sem jeito. De mãos dadas os dois caminham de volta para casa, enquanto ela toma banho, ele pede para que as empregadas sirvam o almoço na varanda e também vai tomar um banho em outro quarto. Quando ele retorna para seu quarto, ele a encontra saindo do banho usando um quimono branco e com os cabelos molhados; aproxima-se lentamente dela e pode sentir o frescor e o perfume que emana da pele branca e delicada dela. Sem pensar muito ele a toma nos braços e começa a beija-la enquanto abre o quimono dela, coloca a mão por dentro do quimono e começa a acariciar seu corpo. Agora ele a deita na cama e lhe retira o quimono por completo, contempla seu corpo por instantes quando recomeça a beija-la. Não demora muito para que ele também retire seu quimono e agora, nus, os dois se amam, e se entregam enquanto são dominados por um turbilhão de emoções e sensações.

Após fazerem amor, os dois se vestem novamente e desce para almoçar na varanda. Os dois almoçam e silencio, ainda parecem estar envoltos na magia e no êxtase que acabaram de experimentar.

Depois do almoço, passam a tarde na sala descansando, um tanto quanto sonolentos devido ao calor que faz lá fora e o sol que brilha intensamente.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4- NA PRAIA

No dia seguinte, amanhece chovendo e havia esfriado um pouco. Shigure sente um vento frio entrando no quarto, vira-se de lado para abraçar Akito e percebe que ela não está a cama, abre os olhos e a vê na sacada, levanta-se e vai ate ela abraçado-a por traz.

- Ohayo, Akito-san!- beija o pescoço dela- senti sua falta ao meu lado na cama.

Akito olha para ele e sorri- Ohayo! É que eu perdi o sono e não queria te acordar.

- Então porque não volta para a cama quentinha comigo?- abraça ela- está muito frio aqui fora, vai acabar ficando doente.

- Sim, amos entrar. É uma pena não podermos ia para a praia

Ele olha assustado, estranhando a reação dela- não tem problema, dias assim são ótimos para se ficar na cama abraçado com alguém especial- ele pega na mão dela e a conduz de volta para o quarto acomodando-a na cama debaixo das cobertas quentes. Ele também se acomoda ao lado dela abraçando-a apertado com o rosto bem perto do dela enquanto a observa em silencio.

- Akky, você está bem?- pergunta acariciando o rosto dela- está muito quieta. Esta com febre?- coloca a mão no rosto dela- não... o que é então?

- Não é nada, não se preocupe, só estou um pouco indisposta

- E o que eu faço para você se sentir melhor? Quer alguma coisa?

Ela olha para ele e cora um pouco- eu quero você!

Shigure sorri satisfeito e a beija enquanto a abraça bem apertado, sentindo o corpo dela quente, seus lábios macios; desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela e começa a despi-la lentamente. Novamente os dois se entregam um ao outro e se amam enquanto a chuva cai lá fora. Após chegarem aos máximo do prazer, permanecem um tempo abraçados um sentindo o corpo do outro até que Akito acaba adormecendo. Então Shigure se levanta, cobre Akito, beija o rosto dela e a deixa dormindo, veste uma calça e uma camisa, pega um guarda-chuva e sai de casa; caminha em direção ao centro da cidade localizado a algumas quadras dali.

Quando ele retorna, cerca de 1 hora depois, encontra Akito na janela olhando melancolicamente a chuva que cai.

- Tadaima- diz ele adentrando a sala carregando um embrulho

- Okaeri nasai- responde ela no mesmo tom melancólico- por onde esteve?

Shigure sorri e a abraça- fui dar uma volta no centro da cidade e lhe trouxe uma surpresa- entrega o embrulho para ela

- O que tem aqui?

- Abra e verá-sorri

- Eu estava te esperando para almoçar, estou com fome- olha curiosa para o embrulho

- Sim, também estou com fome. Mas vamos, abra o embrulho enquanto vou pedir para servirem o almoço- então ele vai ate a cozinha, mas quando volta a encontra ainda como embrulho na mão, olhando melancolicamente para a janela- ainda não abriu?- e se senta ao lado dela e a abraça- Akky, o que você tem? Não me parece muito bem.

- Estou com dor no corpo e um pouco indisposta, só isso- ela pega o embrulho e começa a abrir.

No embrulho tem um vestido branco de verão, um chapéu de tecido e um biquíni rosa. Ela olha assustada principalmente para o biquíni

- Não vou usar isso- protesta

- Como não?- ele sorri- tenho certeza que ficaria linda nesse biquíni! Vamos, use somente para mim.

Akito cora- mas... mas esta chovendo

- Isso não é desculpa, quando melhorar o tempo iremos para a praia e você usa para mim...

Nesse instante a empregada adentra a sala dizendo que o almoço já esta servido. Akito se levanta rapidamente adorando o pretesto para encerrar o assunto.

Os dois almoçam em silencio. Com medo que ele volta a tocar no assunto do biquíni, ela evita ate mesmo olhar para ele.

- Como você é má, eu escolhi o biquíni com tanto carinho- fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono

Akito não resiste, sorri e acaricia o rosto dele- tudo bem, mas não é para se acostumar.

Os dois terminam o almoço e voltam para a sala. Agora eles descansam e aproveitam a tarde chuvosa, enquanto ele lê, ela dorme deitada em seu colo.

No final da tarde, para de chover. Shigure brinca com os cabelos de uma Akito ainda sonolenta

- Akky, parou de chover, que tal irmos dar uma volta pela cidade? Lá tem os doces que você gosta

Akito esfrega os olhos e senta-se no sofá- Hai, só vou lá no quarto me trocar- e então ela se levanta e sobe par o quarto, retornando um tempo depois usando uma cala e uma blusa de manga comprida.

Shigure deixa o livro de lado e se aproxima dela- está linda! Mas ainda prefiro você usando vestidos e saias.

- Sim, mas no momento, essas são as roupas mais femininas que eu tenho.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso. Assim que voltarmos vou leva-la a um shopping para você comprar algumas roupas.

- Hai

Os dois calçam os sapatos na porta da casa e saem de mãos dadas em direção ao centro da cidade. No centro da pequena cidade, haviam algumas casa e na rua principal o comercio, com algumas lojas e a praça central.

- Que fofo esse lugar, eu poderia me perder aqui para sempre. Das poucas vezes que vim para a praia, nunca tinha vindo para o centro da cidade, ficava sempre trancada na casa

- Nem eu tinha vindo, vim hoje cedo, mas então, vamos comprar os doces?

- Sim- responde animada

Ele pega na mão dela e juntos adentram uma mercearia e vai direto para a prateleira de doces onde, após muito tempo de indecisão, Akito acaba por escolher uma bandejinha de doces a base de arroz. Shigure pega duas latinhas de suco, pagam tudo no caixa e saem da loja

- Quer comer os doces em casa ou aqui mesmo?- pergunta ele

- Aqui, não quero voltar para casa ainda

- Então vamos nos sentar ali na praça e comemos os doces enquanto podemos relaxar um pouco, observar o movimento.

Então os dois escolhem um banco na praça e comem os doces animados quando então notam uma enorme faixa anunciando um festival de verão

- Olha Akky, terá um festival de verão na sexta feira!

- Eu nunca fui em um

- Não!!! Então esta decidido, esse será seu primeiro festival de verão.

Akito apenas sorri animada e volta a comer os doces. Eles terminam de comer os doces e ainda permanecem um tempo na praça ate que começa a escurecer.

- Akky, acho melhor voltarmos para casa, já está ficando tarde. O que acha de voltarmos pela praia?

- Sim, é uma boa idéia.

Os dois se levantam e , de mãos dadas caminham pela praia, de volta para casa. Entretanto, na metade do caminho começa a chover, mas os dois parecem não se importarem muito com isso; chegam em casa alegres e sorrindo, mas completamente encharcados.

- Akky- diz ele sorrindo- acho melhor tomarmos um banho, estamos ensopa e vamos acabar ficando doente

- Sim, eu vou primeiro

- Nada disso, o que acha de tomarmos um banho no quarto de banho?

- Certo, mas mesmo assim eu vou primeiro, só vou buscar um quimono – e ela sobe para o quarto.

Enquanto isso Shigure vai ate o quarto de banhos e começa a preparar o banho para ela que retorna instantes depois trazendo um quimono de dormir

Shigure sorri- seu banho esta preparado, precisa de ajuda?

Ela apenas olha para ele de cara feia- não, agora me deixe a sós..

- Como você é má Akky, eu esperava tomar banho com você, desse jeito vou ficar doente e a culpa vai ser sua.

- Nada disso, tome banho no chuveiro mesmo então..- e ela vai empurrando ele para fora do quarto e fecha a porta, mas não tranca.

Shigure sorri tramando algo e sobe para o quarto. No quarto de banhos Akito tira toda a roupa molhando ficando nua, então entra na banheira com água aquecida e perfumada, encosta em uma das laterais da banheira, fecha os olhos e relaxa enquanto ouve o barulho da chuva cindo lá fora.

Shigure retorna para o quarto de banhos carregando um quimono limpo, abre a porta lentamente tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho; percebe que Akito está distraída; ele se despe, entra lentamente na banheira e a envolve em um abraço.

- Shigure o que faz aqui??- pergunta ainda assustada nos braços dele

- Eu queria tomar um banho com você, apenas isso.

Aktio cora, se solta dele e senta encolhida na banheira.

Shigure não se dá por vencido e a abraça de novo- desculpe se te deixei constrangida, mas se quiser eu saio..

- Não, tudo bem...- responde ela ainda sem jeito

Shigure então a solta, ajoelha-se atrás dela e começa a massagear os ombros e as costas dela- apenas relaxe- sussurra no ouvido dela.

Akito fecha os olhos, sentindo-se relaxada com a massagem dele, ouve o barulho da chuva que cai lá fora. Estava perdida em pensamentos, o banho era relaxante e começava a deixá-la sonolenta, quando ela sente que começa a cochilar ela sente uma mão acariciando seus seios e os lábios quentes de Shigure a lhe beijar, sente seu corpo se entorpecer com as caricias dele, retribui as caricias enquanto também o beija, fazem amor, e quando atingem o ápice, relaxam um pouco um nos braços do outro aproveitando a água relaxante e perfumada, ate que percebendo que Akito esta sonolenta, eles decidem sair da banheira, colocam os quimonos de dormir e voltam para o quarto, onde abraçados, acabam por adormecer.

CAPITULO 5- na praia

No dia seguinte havia parado de chover e o sol mais uma vez iluminava o quarto onde os dois amantes ainda dormiam abraçados.

Shigure acorda sentindo o sol em seu rosto e sorri satisfeito, acaricia o rosto dela e fica esperando-a acordar. Não demora para que ela também acorde sentindo o sol em seu rosto.

- Ohayo Akito-san, dormiu bem?

- Hai- ela se espreguiça- infelizmente parece que parou de chover

Shigure sorri, levanta-se e pega o biquini e o vestido, entrando-os para ela- não dia isso- faz cara de triste- vamos, vista isso e vamos logo para a praia.

- Eu temo que não será possível- diz ela se enfiando mais ainda debaixo das cobertas

- Porque? Está um lindo dia de sol lá fora- diz ele descobrindo-a e arrastando-a para fora da cama- vamos vista-se que estarei lá em baixo te esperando- ele sai fechando a porta

Vendo que não tem muito jeito, ela acaba decidindo por se trocar de uma vez, ela se troca e desce para a sala já usando o vestido por cima do biquine.

Shigure a observa descendo a escada e a observa- vamos para a praia?- e pega na mão dela antes que ela desista.

Chegando na praia ele estica uma toalha na areia para os dois sentarem

- Vamos Akky agora tire o vestido, quero ver como você ficou de biquine.

Ela olha para os lados sem jeito- nada disso..

- Vamos.. só tem nós dois por aqui, somente eu irei olhar

Sem coragem de ir contra ele, ela se levanta, tira o vestido e volta a se sentar na toalha com vergonha; Shigure a abraça.

- Você ficou linda nesse biquine rosa essa cor combina com você, e você fica muito meiga quando fica com tímida - sorri- o sol esta muito quente, quer que eu vá pegar o quarda-sol para você?

- Não precisa

- Tem certeza? Não vai passar mal? Se estiver com muito calor ou se estiver se sentindo mal voltamos para casa.

- Eu estou bem, se eu me sentir mal eu aviso.

- ótimo, então vamos caminhar um pouco na beira da praia- ele se levanta e pega na mão dela para ajuda-la a se levantar.

Dessa forma os dois caminham na beira da praia de mãos dadas, molhando os pés na água fresca. Quando o sol começa a esquentar ainda mais e se aproxima da hora do almoço, eles decidem voltar; recolhem suas roupas e a toalha e voltam para casa. almoçam na varanda e, após o almoço, Shigure lê no sofá enquanto Akito, deitada em seu colo, apenas o observa.

Algumas horas depois Shigure, que havia pegado no sono enquanto lia, acorda e vê que Akito não está mais deitada em seu colo. Fecha o livro e se levanta para procura-la e então ele a encontra sentada em um banco perto dos jardins; ele se aproxima e a abraça por traz

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

Ela sorri- você dormiu e eu não queria te acordar, além disso estava muito quente lá dentro

- Gomen ne, eu acabei pegando no sonho

Ela acaricia o rosto dele- Não se preocupe

- Vamos dar uma volta no bosque? A praia a essa hora deve estar muito quente para andarmos por lá

- Hai- ela se levanta

Shigure nota manchas de sangue no quimono dela- Akito, você se machucou? Tem sangue no seu quimono

Ela olha para o sangue em seu quimono e cora- Não- responde um pouco brava e vai entrando

Shigure fica sem graça também entendendo o que tinha acontecido, vai caminhando atrás dela

Os dois chegam no quarto, ela abre o armário e começa a separar uma roupa.

- Gomen ne por ter perguntado- abraça ela- não precisa ficar assim, essas coisas acontecem... mas onde você vai?

- Na farmácia, eu não estava preparada para isso.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou para você. Enquanto isso tome um banho e relaxe

- Hai- responde ela vermelha

Shigure sai do quarto e vai ate a farmácia, quando retorna, ele a encontra deitada na cama toda encolhida enrolada no roupão.

- O que houve Akito? –senta-se ao lado dela e acaricia seu rosto, então percebe que ela tem uma expressão de dor.

- Estou com cólica.

- Você costuma tomar algum remédio ?- pergunta ele acariciando o rosto dela

- Não, só quando a dor é muita. Mesmo assim, raramente, normalmente Kur... – e ela para de falar

- O que Kureno fazia? Pode falar, o passado não me perturba mais

- Kureno costumava colocar uma bolsa de água quente e depois me abraçava para esquentar até a dor diminuir.

Ele sorri- então farei isso, vou buscar uma bolsa com água quente. Enquanto isso, fique a vontade para se trocar- ele entrega uma sacolinha para ela, um tanto quanto sem jeito- espero que tenha comprado certo.

Então ele sai do quarto e quando volta trazendo uma bolas com água quente, encontra Akito já deitada na cama. Ele se aproxima dela, senta ao lado dela na cama, abre o quimono dela e coloca a bolsa de água quente sobre o ventre dela e a braça. Fica mexendo no nos cabelos dela que acaba adormecendo.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Akito acorda com uma expressão de dor.

- Akky, não melhorou?- acaricia o rosto dela

- Não

- Você lembra o nome do remédio que você toma? Está aí com você?

- Não lembro o nome do remédio e nem trouxe comigo.

- Vou ligar para o Hatori para pergunta.- ele pega o celular e começa a discar- Haa-san.. Olá

- Olá Shigure, tudo bem por ai? Aconteceu algo com Akito?

- Mais ou menos- responde ele

- Como assim??- pergunta Hatori preocupado do outro lado da linha

- Não é nada sério, ela apenas está com cólica, e não sei bem o que fazer.

- Menos mal, tem um remédio que ela sempre toma, ela trouxe o remédio?

- Não e disse que não lembra o nome.

- Então vê com a empregada da casa se eles tem algum remédio, se não, compre em alguma farmácia

Shigure desce as escadas e vai ate a cozinha, pergunta para a empregada se tem algum remédio- Sim Tori-san, tem remédio aqui sim.

- Certo, então dê o remédio para ela, mas faça-a tomar com leite para não agredir o estômago dela. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar novamente

Shigure desliga o celular, prepara o remédio e volta para o quarto levando um copo de leite também, entrega para ela.

- Tome- sorri- logo irá se sentir melhor

Akito toma o remédio e volta a se deitar. Ele se deita ao lado dela e a abraça por traz; leva a mão ate o ventre dela e fica massageando de leve para ajudar a aliviar a dor.

Lá fora, nuvens escuras começam a se formar rapidamente no céu, Shigure observa a tempestade se formando no céu enquanto Akito dorme tranqüila.

No final da tarde, o céu esta totalmente negro e raios riscam o céu a todo instante iluminando o quarto; um trovão ecoa pela casa silenciosa acordando Akito. Ela se senta na cama assustada.

Shigure a abraça- O que houve? Assustou-se com o trovão?

- Tenho medo de tempestades

Ele ri- não se preocupe, eu estou aqui com você. Melhorou da cólica?

- Sim, o remédio fez um pouco de efeito

Outro trovão ecoa pela casa acompanhado de um raio que ilumina todo o quarto. Assustada, Akito abraça Shigure apertado. Lá fora chove torrencialmente anunciando a passagem do tufão

- Procure ficar calma, aqui estamos protegidos- fazendo carinho no rosto dela- você está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa? A empregada veio aqui enquanto você dormia e avisou que o jantar estava pronto e que era só esquentar.

- Estou um pouco enjoada por causa do remédio.

- Tudo bem, então vou te fazer um chá. Mas estou com fome, você me faz companhia?

- Com certeza!- responde com cara assustada.

Shigure pega na mão dela e juntos os dois descem; ele deixa na sala enquanto vai para a cozinha preparar o jantar e o chá dela. Mais um trovão ecoa pela casa e as luzes se apagam. Assustada, Akito vai correndo em direção á cozinha mas na metade do caminho ela tropeça na mesinha. Shigure se assusta com o barulho e vai até ela e encontra no chão massageando a pena.

- Akky, você se machucou?

- eu bati a perna na mesinha

Shigure coloca a mão no lugar em que ela falou que bateu a perna- Hum, como sua perna é lisinha é macia.

Ela olha feio para ele

- Gomen, gomen- ele a pega no colo e a coloca no sofá- me espere aqui vou trazer um pouco de gelo para não ficar roxo. Vou buscar velas também.

Ele se retira e volta instantes depois trazendo duas vela que coloca na mesa, volta para a cozinha e retorna para a cozinha trazendo o jantar dele, o chá para ela e gelo.

- Tome, coloque o gelo na perna para não ficar roxo.

Akito pega o gelo e senta na almofada ao lado dele.

- Tem certeza que não quer comer nem um pouco?

- Não- ela o agarra quando outro trovão ecoa pela casa.

- Tudo bem, então tome apenas o chá. E aproveite nosso maravilhoso e romântico jantar à luz de velas.

Akito começa a tomar o chá ainda assustada enquanto Shigure janta. Assim que eles terminam o jantar , Shigure se aproxima e a abraça e a beija carinhosamente. Delicadamente ele a deita no chão e volta a beija-la enquanto desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela.

- Minha vontade era lhe arrancar esse quimono e toma-la em meus braços.. mas não posso- ele a olha triste

Akito cora.

Os dois permanecem ainda um tempo ali na sala, ate que decidem subir e dormem abraçados.


End file.
